


Колежански игри

by sadreamer



Category: iKON (Kpop), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: College!AU, Comedy, M/M, Oneshot, What Was I Thinking?
Language: Български език
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadreamer/pseuds/sadreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Боби иска да започне отначало. Но тогава среща Джимин. И без това плана му не струваше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Колежански игри

"Бъди себе си.

Освен, ако не си сериен убиец.

 

― Ellen DeGeneres, Seriously... I'm Kidding

 

 

\- Изглеждаш глупаво. - изсумтя Би Ай и се втренчи с такова презрение в очилата, че ако бяха истински човек несъмнено щях да се страхувам за тяхната безопасност. - От кога се налага да носиш тези?

\- От както ме приеха в най - доброя сеулски университет. - напомних му гадничко, докато се опитвах да разхлабя яката на карираната си риза, без да откопчавам горните копчета. - Направих проучване и точно така трябва да изглеждам, ако искам да ме приемат.

\- Искаш да кажеш като онези момчета, на които крадяхме раниците и заключвахме в тоалетните? - осъмни се Би Ай и се облегна на вратата на банята, играейки си с веригата, която висеше от едната гайка на дънките му. - Все още не мога да разбера, защо трябва да ходиш там. Можеш да останеш при нас с момчетата.

\- Защото обещах на татко. - въздъхнах и се отказах, отпускайки ръцете си. Взрях се в новия си образ, чудейки се, колко точно от себе си бях загубил под тези дрехи. - Ще ме хвърлиш ли до гарата? Майка пак е поела двойна смяна.

\- А ти за какво си мислиш, че дойдох толкова рано? Да се любувам на хубавичкото ти лице? - сряза ме би Би Ай, но на лицето му се появи усмивка.

\- Аха! Знаех си, че си падаш по мен! - възкликнах тържествуващо, спечелвайки си удар по кранчето.

\- Хайде, умнико, да те закараме до шибаната гара.

\- Бих казал цуни ме отзад, но ме е страх, че наистина ще го направиш.

\- Да, с ритник, умнико.

*** 

 

Не знам защо бях решил, че ще е гениално да се поскръндза и да реша да си хвана автобус, вместо едно от такситата, които бяха паркирани пред гарата. Споменах ли, че куфара ми сигурно бе по-тежък и от мен?

\- Това е, Боби, отново успя да се набуташ в поредната нелепа ситуация. - мърморех си ядно, докато влачех куфара зад мен, в странни подскоци, които се дължаха на факта, че едно от колелцата се беше счупило. - И естествено, трябваше да питаш онази дъртуфелница на коя спирка да слезеш. Но да, какво са две спирки за теб. Нищо работа. А и жегата е толкова освежаваща. Кой не би искал баня от собствената си пот.

Другите пешеходци ми хвърляха подозрителни погледи, но аз бях на високо на вълната на самосъжалението си и не им обръщах особено внимание. От време на време мярвах отражението си във витрините на магазините и жалкия ми вид караше от устата ми да изригнат нов порой от цветни ругатни. Не бях си представял началото на колежанския си живот точно така. Може би, защото до преди няколко месеца изобщо не предполагах, че ще имам такъв.

Най-накрая, след още петнадесет минути уморително вървене, познатата от изпита сграда на университета се появи иззад ъгъла, карайки ме да изпусна въздишка на облекчение. 

Затеглих куфара си напред с неочакван прилив на сили. Едва на прегазих крака на един възрастен мъж и той възкликна възмутено, говорейки нещо за днешната младеж и класическата реплика ‘по мое време’, но не го устоих с вниманието си, продължавайки по пътя си като булдозер.

\- Мамо, този оппа луд ли е? - попита едно момиченце майка си, която ми хвърли един скандализиран поглед и завлачи детето напред.

Грубо. Сякаш в Сеул не се потяха.

Фалшивите ми очила бяха започнали да се плъзгат напред и аз ги побутнах нагоре, докато побягнах към светофара, страхувайки се, че ще изтърва зелената светлина. Успях да мина тъкмо навреме. Спрях за момент за да си поема дъх, принуждавайки хората да ме заобикалят с недоволни физиономии. Сякаш ми пукаше.

Двора на учебното заведение беше обширен, огромни дъбове засети тук и там между зелени поляни на които вече имаше седнали студенти, ако трябваше да съдя по вида им, определено в по-горните курсове.

Трябваше да отида до администрацията, за да си взема програмата за часовете, но това можеше да почака. Нямах търпение да се настаня в стаята си и най-вече да съблека потните дрехи от себе си. Подозирах, че не ухаех кой знае колко приятно.

Знаех, че общежитието е точно зад университета и поех по една от пътеките, която заобикаляше сградите, силата от преди малко изпарявайки се във въздуха. Сянката на дърветата носеше някакво облекчение, но никак не ми помагаше с тежестта на куфара.

*** 

 

"Никога не пропускай добър шанс да млъкнеш.  
\- Will Rogers

 

 

\- Кой, по-дяволите, си ти?!

Хвърлих безинтересен поглед към момчето, което беше застанало на прага на стаята, мъкнейки раница и сак, и продължих да ровя из багажа си, търсейки нова риза.

\- Хей, мухльо, на теб говоря!

\- Не си спомням името ми да е мухльо. - Аха. Тениска с Бъгс Бъни. Щеше да свърши работа. 

\- Добре, многознайко, не ме интересува името ти, но това е моята стая и ако до пет минути не си събереш парцалите-

\- Случайно да имаш излишни стотинки? Долу видях машина за напитки, но имам само едри пари? - попитах учтиво. Представих си колко горда щеше да бъде майка ми, ако можеше да ме чуе и на лицето ми се появи усмивка.

\- Супер. Освен кьорав си и глух. - промърмори момчето, което вероятно бе и новия ми съквартирант, да си имам късмета. - Трябваше да споделям стаята с Ви. Не с селски зубър с проблеми със слуха.

Добре, че бях израснал с Би Ай. С годините бях развил избирателно чуване.

\- Това означава ли, че нямаш стотинки? - промърморих и се изправих, повдигайки подгизналата си от пот риза, само за да я хвърля на леглото. Вероятно трябваше да си взема душ преди да облека нещо ново, но нямах време за това. Администрацията работеше до четири, което означаваше, че имам само двадесет минути за да стигна до там. - И за твое сведение, Камбук е град. Имаме си училище и супермаркет. Даже се дочу слух, че скоро ще построят и Макдоналдс.

\- Шегуваш се, нали?

Трябва да отида до администрацията. Ако искаш вземи това легло, на мен ми е все тая. - казах лъчезарно и грабвайки портфейла и телефона си и се изнизах покрай него, тананикайки си мелодията на една детска песничка.

\- Няма да оставя нещата така!

\- Както кажеш, шефе. - махнах с ръка, без да се обръщам.

Знаех, си че в университета ще е забавно.

*** 

 

"Никога не се доверявай на хора, които се усмихват  
постоянно. Или продават нещо, или  
не са много умни.  
\- Laurell K. Hamilton, Burnt Offerings

 

Когато съквартиранта ми ( по познато като момчето с проблемите с гнева) каза, че няма да остави нещата така, не очаквах да намеря дрехите си закачени като грозновати гирлянди на дървото точно под прозореца на стаята ни.

\- Реших да спестя малко място в гардероба. - обясни ми усмихнат той, подреждайки бельото си в един от шкафовете. - Сигурен си, че нямаш нищо против, нали?

Изскърцах със зъби, но укорително лице на баща ми се появи пред мен и гнева ми изчезна толкова бързо, колкото и се беше появил. Стария Боби вероятно щеше да скочи на бой, но новия Боби не обичаше да решава проблемите с насилие.

\- Естествено, че нямаш нищо против. - казах аз и ченето на съквартиранта ми удари пода. - Мислиш за физическото ми здраве, нали? Да се кача на толкова високо дърво. Добре, че имам диплома за скално катерене. Вече виждам, че с теб ще се разбираме чудесно. Благодаря за услугата!

\- Услуга? - повтори след мен думата той, така сякаш му причиняваше физическа болка.

\- Нямам търпение да научим повече един за друг. Но нека първо сваля дрехите си. - намигнах му и излязох от стаята ни.

Стори ми се, че чувам гневни викове след мен, но може да е било от вятъра.

*** 

 

"Никога не пъхай чорап в тостер.  
\- Eddie Izzard

Беше една от онази сутрини, в които слънцето те гали с лъчи ласкаво и птичките пеят по клонките на дърветата, възхвалявайки Бог знае какво. Единствения проблем беше, че стаята ни беше северна и слънцето нямаше да се появи на прозореца не по рано от следобед.

Премигнах няколко пъти срещу слънчевите лъчи, но не направих движение да се измъкна от завивките.

\- Извините, сър. - каза някой от лявата ми страна. - Но тук не е позволено да спите. В двора имам предвид.

Обърнах се към пазача и му изпратих глупаво усмивка.

\- Ще го имам предвид. - казах му вежливо. - Нещо против да ми помогнете да върна леглото в общежитието?

След час и половина, с болка в мускули, за които дори не подозирах, че може да болят, леглото ми отново бе в стаята. 

Една част от мен беше впечатлена. Другата се опитваше да измисли начин по който можех да убия Джимин без да прекарам остатъка от живота си в затвора.

*** 

 

 

"Как е възможно да съществува нещо като

циливизована война?

George Carlin

 

 

\- Задник такъв! За много забавен ли се мислиш?! - изкрещя Джимин, връхлитайки в стаята ни, размахвайки лист с черно-бяло копие на тялото му, което лично бях заснел рано сутринта преди два дни. Никога не съм се смятал за добър фотограф, но за този кадър заслужавах награда. Кой да предположи, че лошото момче Джимин си пада по боксерки със Спондж Боб. Е, доста повече хора от вчера, това беше сигурно.

\- Защо? - учудих се аз престорено, побутвайки очилата си нагоре. - Реших да споделя фотогеничния си съквартирант и с другите студенти. Все пак, в библията се казва да не сме егоисти.

\- Това е война! - изрева Джимин, все още размахвайки листа.

\- Не, снимка е. - възразих.

\- Ти невъзможно, проклето-

\- Я виж ти, знаел си повече от две прилагателни.

\- ...изчадие, изпратено от ада за да съсипе живота ми! Ще съжаляваш деня в който ме срещна.

\- А аз си мислех, че се разбираме толкова добре. - намръщих се, правейки гримаса, когато Джимин блъсна вратата толкова силно зад себе си, че дори полюлея се разклати. - Проблеми с гнева. Със сигурност.

*** 

 

"Не че те мразя.  
Просто не ми допада факта, че съществуваш.

 

Gena Showalter, Seduce the Darkness

 

Следващата седмица мина изненадващо спокойно и дори успях да завържа няколко приятелства. Но защо ли имах чувството, че това е тишината преди буря?

Влезнах в залата за лекциите по английски и се запътих към обичайното си място, забелязвaйки странните те шепоти и погледи, които ме последваха. Какво по дяволите?

\- Какво правиш? - попита ме Донгхюк, когато седнах до него, лицето му странна смесица от състрадание и отвратена физиономия. - Знам, че заразяването става само по-полов път, но човек никога не знае. Не се обиждай човече, нищо лично.

\- За какво говориш? - попитах, усещайки как вената на челото ми започва да пулсира.

Донгхюк се на наведе напред, при това, внимавайки да не е прекалено близо.

\- За срамните въшки. - прошепна ми той.

\- Какви срамни въшки!? - възкликнах аз, без да се старая да снишавам децибелите, предизвиквайки кикота на момичета, които седяха зад нас.

\- Същите, които е прихванала от теб Хюна, нали се сещаш, братовчедката на Джимин. Чакай, къде хукна! Лекцията започва след малко!

***

 

Намерих любимия си съквартирант в кафетерията, заобиколен от приятелите си. Ви, същото момче, което трябваше да бъде на моето място в стаята ни, ме забеляза и сръга Джимин в ребрата, шептейки му нещо. Съквартиранта ми се обърна към мен и на лицето му се изписа широка усмивка.

\- О, Боби, мислех, че ще си под карантина поне няколко дни. - каза той загрижено. - Както ти ми каза преди време, не трябва да сме егоисти. Не искаш да заразиш и други, нали?

\- Защо не дойдеш и не се разберем като мъже? - предизвиках го, кръстосвайки ръце пред гърдите си. - И ли си прекалено голямо шубе за да го направиш, Джимин?

До този момент вече всички в кафетерията гледаха към нас, несъмнено надушвайки предстоящия бой.

\- Страхливец ли ме нарече, зубър? - клъвна въдицата Джимин и успя да се измъкне от ръцете на едното от момчетата около него, което се опитваше да го спре, тръгвайки към мен с решителни стъпки. - Мислех да го давам леко с теб, но ти сам си го просиш.

Изчаках да се приближи достатъчно до мен и скочих напред, обвивайки ръце около врата му и млясвайки звучна целувка на устните на стъписания Джимин.

\- Няма нужда да ревнуваш, скъпи. Хюна беше просто за една вечер. Знаеш, че сърцето ми принадлежи само на теб, нали? - казах му, щом отлепих устните си от неговите, достатъчно силно за да бъда чут от най-близките маси.

\- Какво си мислиш, че правиш? - изсъска Джимин, лицето му пламнало. Трябваше да призная, че беше доста очарователна гледка.

\- Не ми казвай, че се срамуваш от връзката ни. - изплаках жално, триейки несъществуващи сълзи в очите ми. - А друго ми говореше онази вечер, когато-

Джимин запуши устата ми с ръка, оглеждайки се панически около себе си.

\- Моля те, млъкни. - прошепна ми той. - Ти печелиш, само млъкни.

Усмихнах се победоносно и близнах дланта му, карайки другото момче да извика изненадано.

\- Ще се видим довечера, секси. И спокойно, взех мерки за срамните въшки. - намигнах му за последно и се изнизах, оставяйки Джимин да сърба попарата, която аз бях надробил.

Ах, сладкия вкус на отмъщението.

Надявах се, че татко ще може да ми прости.

*** 

 

"Къде е сиренето?

Съседа отсреща.

 

 

 

Часът минаваше единайсет и тъкмо завършвах доклада си по бизнес отношения, когато Джимин се прибра, носейки миризмата на алкохол със себе си.

\- Да не си паднал в бъчва с ром или нещо? - сбърчих нос аз, обръщайки се към пияния си съквартирант. - Знаеш, че утре имаме лекции, нали?

Джимин прекара пет минути в опити да закачи якето си на закачалката, докато накрая не се отказа и не го пусна на земята. Обърна се и с леко залитаща походка, тръгна към мен. Свих се на стола си, очаквайки да бъда ударен и тъпото ми чувство за чест (предадено най-вероятно от баща ми, не можеше да ми предаде тайната карта на семейното имане, не, трябваше да е честта)нямаше да ми позволи да му отвърна. Джимин се спря пред мен и аз премижах очи, приел съдбата си и съвсем не очаквайки, да усетя устните му върху моите.

\- Мммх! - опитах се да го избутам, но Джимин беше доста по-тежък от колкото изглеждаше. 

\- Няма да загубя от теб. - прошепна той, когато подобието на целувка свърши след което повърна в скута ми, свличайки се в несвяст в краката ми.

Погледнах към него, после към купчината от стомашни отпадъци по блузата и дънките ми и реших, че все пак пода е достатъчно добро място за спане.

*** 

 

"Любовта е да бъдеш глупав с още някой.  
\- Paul Valery


End file.
